Easy
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: They broke up. They made it look easy to cover up their feelings to say they still didn't love each other. Sally and Lightning one shot. Based on Easy by Rascal Flatts. Sally/Lightning, Mater/Sally & Lightning/OC


_**Easy **_

**Hey guys! Anyone who has heard of this song will know what this song means. I was thinking of what if our favourite Cars couple broke up? :/. This is my favourite song by Rascal Flatts. Oh and u may wanna pull YouTube up and type in Easy by Rascal Flatts ft Natasha Bedingfeild (or however u spell her last name) to get a better understanding of this song. :)**

**Anyone who has been in a relationship and broke up and still has feelings for that person will relate. :)**

**I don't own PIXAR Cars. Rascal Flatts owns Easy. I own this idea. **

* * *

><p>Sally Carrera had to hold all her emotions in. Sure she loved McQueen but they broke up. You have to let go. Everyone had been through break ups. Every day people break up or divorce. It was in your life. Part of growing up. Something's that can't always be controlled. She acted like she couldn't care less. She would laugh and act like Lightning McQueen was a stranger to her. The worse thing: He still lived in Radiator Springs.<p>

Lightning McQueen smiled to the camera. He used to have something he loved. Sally. His agent set him up with someone's music he loved. Someone he had to have a "romance" with. Someone he didn't love as a person. Jasmine Rose. Sure she was pretty but not as pretty as Sally. He was at the official wrap party of the Californian Piston Cup. For once he wasn't in a racing suit. He was in black tux with a red tie. Something he wore on one of his first dates with Sally. He smiled at Jasmine. She was in a red diamante studded evening dress with silver strappy heels. She was in love with this guy. But what she didn't know was Lightning didn't love her back. He just acted like it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sally! You gonna watch the wrap party?" Mater yelled snapping Sally out of her trance in Wheel Well.<p>

"Me and Lightning used to come up here and watch the sunset," Sally said mournfully.

"You still love him huh?" Mater asked.

"What? No, of course not!" lied Sally. She looked into Mater's eyes. "Oh who am I kidding?" Sally wrapped her arms around Mater's neck and began to cry. Mater was a bit dumbfounded.

"Its okay, Sal," Mater soothed. He hugged Sally back. "I guess watching the wrap party ain't a good idea."

"No I'll watch it. To show I'm a strong woman and not afraid of moving on!" Sally smiled.

"That's the Sally we all know and love!" Mater smiled goofily back. He hugged Sally again and walked her back to the cafe.

"Hey Sally! Hot Cocoa?" Mia/Tia asked cheerily.

"Sure uhh..." Sally began looking at the name badge. "Mia."

"Coming right up!" Mia smiled dashing off to the kitchen. Sally sat next to Mater. She felt safe with Mater. She knew he knew what she was going through.

"_And now, we bring you directly to the red carpet of the Wrap Party of the Californian Piston Cup 2011," _the voice over announced after the adverts. Everyone's attention turned to the small TV in the cafe.

"_I'm Gary Lantern at the amazing wrap party in beautiful California! Drivers are all here to celebrate the end of this year's Piston cup season. It certainly has been an eventful season. With Chick Hicks' return to the cup and Lightning McQueen split from his girlfriend and rumoured fiancée this has been an eventful piston cup," _Gary said on the small TV set.

"Ugh, we weren't even engaged!" Sally grumbled annoyed. A pang of sadness hit her heart. She wished she _had _gotten engaged with Lightning. If it wasn't for her stupidity she wouldn't been mourning for her love.

"_Sport stars are all here with their romances. Over there is Strip Weathers AKA The King with his wife and son Josh. And here is Lightning McQueen and his girlfriend Country Singer famous for her hit album Rose Petals, Jasmine Rose!" _Gary continued. "_Hello guys."_

"_Hey Gary," _Jasmine smiled. She looked perfect. She was everything that Sally thought she wasn't. Sally felt her heart rate beat faster.

"How long does it take to drive to California?" Sally asked.

"Why _Amiga?"_ Ramone asked.

"Oh, no reason..." Sally asked and turned her eyes back to the TV.

"_So how are you two?" _Gary asked.

"_We're fine just taking it slow. We're planning to move in together," _Lightning smiled.

"_So are we expecting any news on your music Jasmine?" _Gary asked.

"_I'm just gonna chill around with Lightning and just keep quiet. You never know what life is like in the future" _Jasmine replied. Lightning kissed Jasmine sweetly on the lips. Sally's eyes welled up. She ran off into the street and cried.

"You okay, Miss Sally?" a familiar voice asked. Sally jumped up and hugged Mater crying.

"Thanks Mater for being there for me," Sally whispered. She kissed his cheek in a friendly matter. "Thanks for being you. Goodnight Mater." Sally walked away to the cozy cone. She wished tomorrow didn't come. She would see her ex lover and his current lover. She rolled over in her bed staring at where Lightning would be sleeping. She remembered when she tried to sleep and he would snore half the night. She fell asleep wishing on her heart.

* * *

><p>In California, Lightning McQueen was wishing the same things as Sally. Whenever he kissed Jasmine, he never got that same feeling as when he kissed Sally. Love. Jasmine was there as a substitute.<p>

The next morning, McQueen was packed and ready to go home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sally was at the cafe with Mater eating breakfast.<p>

"Mater, am I okay?" Sally asked.

"Whut do ya mean Sally?" Mater asked concerned.

"I don't know. I feel like...I've been messed up and put back together in Frankenstein's lab."

"Later on do you wanna go to Wheel Well?" Mater asked trying to put Sally out of her miseries.

"Sure Mater. I love it there. It's peaceful...When the DRH's aren't there. Gotta go. Say, 1.30?"

"See you there." With that, Sally left. When she shut the door, her gaze was interrupted by...McQueen. She stared at him for a few seconds. She stared into those addicting ice blue eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Welcome home," Sally simply said before walking home. She walked back to the cozy cone. Why? Why why WHY! WHY DID LOVE HAVE TO BE SO DIFFERCULT? So many questions yet little answers...

* * *

><p>Wow! Almost just over 1,230 words! :) Longest thing ive written. It took all Saturday afternoon. THX FOR READING! ;)<p>

~Chloe


End file.
